BBFriendshipExpress
|place2 = 18/18|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 0|votesagainst2 = 8|days2 = 3|season = 2|tribes = |place = 10/14|alliances = |challenges = 2|votesagainst = 4|days = 13|seasonscompeted = 2|dayslasted = 16|tribalwins = 2|individualwins = 0|totalchallengewins = 2|totalvotes = 12|image2 = 200px|image = 200px}} BBFriendshipExpress is a contestant from Survivor: Benin and Survivor: Tuvalu. BB is remembered for his eccentric gameplay, volunteering to be the leader very quickly on during his time on Benin. This eccentricity worried some of the other players and his tribe voted him off before the merge. During Tuvalu, BB quickly took control of his tribe and put the target on Gabe who he viewed as a threat. This backfired however when Gabe flipped the vote and sent him home first instead. BB has been the center of numerous controversies and as a result has been banned from the SRorgs franchise indefinitely. Survivor: Benin BB began Benin on the Agrime tribe. On Day 1 he was elected as the tribe's leader, meaning he would be the only member of the tribe to participate in reward challenges. In spite of his own failure to win any of those reward challenges, Agrime began the season strongly in challenges, so they did not lose an immunity challenge until Day 13. Almost straight away, BB created a four-person alliance called the Quadra with Fred, Survivorlover52 and Usernam. When Agrime went to tribal council on Day 9 as part of a double tribal council twist, BB decided that rather than voting off the tribe's inactive player Marcuz, he wanted to vote off strategic threat Macro. Usernam didn't think this was best for the tribe, so he went against BB's plan and voted for Marcuz. Marcuz's self-vote was the deciding vote and he was voted out instead of Macro. After finding out what BB had attempted to do, Macro turned the tribe against BB, so when Agrime went to tribal council again on Day 13 after losing their first immunity challenge, BB was voted out. Voting History SRorgs: Tuvalu BB was chosen to return for Survivor: Tuvalu, along with Infi, Nico and Fred from Survivor: Iceland, three other well-known pre-merge players. BB started on the Funafuti tribe with Infi, and once again went straight to work creating a majority alliance. He made a tight three-person alliance with Jimmy and Chase and then extended that to a five-person alliance, adding in Joe and Nick. He decided to target Gabe first as he saw Gabe as a big threat. Funafuti lose the first immunity challenge on Day 3 and, when Gabe found out he was in trouble, he started to turn the tribe against BB. BB got paranoid that his entire alliance was turning on him and publicly blew up, throwing his tribe's rice in the fire and revealing who was in his alliances. He was voted off unanimously. Voting History Trivia * BB is the only returning player to have not made the merge in any of their seasons. ** He also has the least average days played, with 8, and the least total of a returning player, with 16. Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Benin Contestants Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu Contestants Category:18th Place Category:First Boot Category:10th Place